


Aftermath

by CuddlerOfDragons



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlerOfDragons/pseuds/CuddlerOfDragons
Summary: After end credits of S3-E24.  Spoilers.





	Aftermath

“It’s true, it’s all true…”

He realized almost instantly what had happened and tried desperately to banish his devil face again.  The look on _Chloe’s_ face told him that it was going nowhere.

“I’m sorry, I can’t seem to…”

“Get the knife, we’re leaving.”  Chloe interrupted him.

“What..?”

“Get. Maze’s. Knife. We. Are. _Leaving_.”  She said forcefully, slipping out of her jacket.

Lucifer turned and pulled the hell-forged knife out of Cain’s chest, as Chloe threw her jacket over his face and pulled him towards the exit.

“Dan, Ella and back-up are going to be here soon, you… they _can’t_ see you like this.”

“I can’t see where I’m going, Detective.”  He said, struggling to move her jacket so that he could at least see where he was putting his feet.

“Trust me.”

Somehow they made it to the car.

“Lie down on the back seat, keep my jacket over your face.”

“Dominant, all of a sudden, aren’t you?  Lucifer likes.”

“Shut up.”

She was driving now but where to go?  Not the penthouse, Pierce’s man might still be there; not _her_ place - Trixie couldn’t see _this_ … Linda’s? 

“Linda knows, doesn’t she.”  Not a question but Lucifer answered anyway.

“For some time, now, yes.”

***

“Lucifer?” Linda asked, puzzled as Chloe pulled him through the door and into her office.

“What happened, Decker?” Maze asked as the jacket came off Lucifer’s face.

“He killed Pierce, now he can’t change back.  Shit, what happened to _you_?”

“Pierce, then twelve of his men.  He threatened Linda.  You _okay_ with this, Decker?”

Chloe’s legs had finally stopped holding her up and she slumped into a chair.  She hung her head down and waited for the nausea to pass.  She was shaking.

“Yeah.  It’s just the adrenaline, I’ll be fine.”

Linda pressed a glass of scotch into her hand and she drained it.

“I’d like one of those, if I may, Doctor.” Lucifer said but Linda had already poured it.

“Do you still have your wings?” Maze asked him.

“I don’t think so,” He said, flexing his shoulders.  “I think I really have fallen, this time.” He sounded tired and defeated.

“Wings?”  Chloe asked, her voice hollow.  “Is that how we ended up on the roof?”

“Yes.”  He didn’t go into any more detail, he had questions of his own.  “How is it you’re alright with this?”

“Everything you’ve been telling me is true.  This is the thing you were trying to show me, when you got back from the desert, yes?”

“Yes.  But…”

She held up her finger for him to be quiet.

“I’d already seen it, a couple of times, in reflections.  Why didn’t you show me your _wings_?”

“Because they’re beautiful…”

“..and you wanted me to see the worst of you, so I could choose…”

“..but I lost my devil face…”

“Well, I’ve seen it now and I’ve chosen.  I love you, Lucifer and this,” she indicated his face, “doesn’t change that.”

“What if I never change back, what if I’m stuck this way?”

“We’ll tell everyone that it was an acid attack..”

“Damn it, Chloe, I love you too much to let you throw yourself away on a monster.”

She got up and went to him, then.  Straddling his legs she leaned in close to his face.  He flinched and wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“I told you, _not to **me**_.  To _me_ you are Lucifer Morningstar, the man I will _always_ love.”

She put her lips on his, gently at first and then harder as his red raw scar tissue started to recede, leaving his beautiful ‘human’ face behind.  His arms came up behind her, holding her and she slipped her tongue between his lips.  There was a loud whooshing sound as his wings, pristine white again, wrapped around them both.


End file.
